Cords or drawstrings are commonly used on articles of clothing, such as jackets, pants, shoes, luggage, such as backpacks or handbags, and sporting gear. For example, on hoods of jackets, including sweatshirts or fleeces, or on waistbands of sweatpants, shorts, swim trunks, or other garments, drawstrings are provided to allow the clothing to be drawn tightly around the user. Such drawstrings avoid the need for a belt or other additional tightening mechanism. Additionally on luggage, such as backpacks or purses, a drawstring may be provided for closing pockets or other openings.
The drawstring is usually housed in a tunnel provided in the seam of the fabric, and each end of the drawstring exits from the fabric through a hole. So that the edges of the hole do not fray or tear when the drawstring is pulled, a grommet is generally provided at these two exits to reinforce the holes. Such a grommet also allows for reduced friction when the cord is pulled through the hole.
In order to prevent the ends of the cord from being pulled inside the seam of the fabric, a knot is generally tied in the end of the cord. Additionally, to hold the cord in a tightened position, the two ends of the cord may be tied together. However, such tying may be difficult or inefficient, since both hands are required and is particularly difficult for small children. Alternatively, a cord lock can be provided on each end of the cord to hold the cord in the tightened position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,704 to Buscart describes a cord lock 10 that can be secured to fabric 14. Cord lock 10 includes a body 16 having a pocket 30, an extension sleeve 18, and a back plate 24, that are joined together. A plunger 20 is provided in pocket 30 and includes a spring means 22. In order to adjust the cord 12 within the cord lock 10, the plunger is depressed by the user, such that the plunger hole 64 aligns with the holes 50 and 44 in the body. To lock the cord in place, the pressure on the plunger is simply released. Thus, this cord lock requires two hands to operate, one hand to adjust the cord and the other to depress the plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,218 to Joseph et al. describes a flexible cord lock device formed as a single piece that can be affixed to a garment. Cord lock 10 is formed as a single piece of flexible plastic material with an aperture 26 for receiving the cord therethrough. To adjust the length of the cord 12, the ends of the cord lock 10 are compressed together to create a bulge which reduces the gripping force on the cord. In the embodiment of FIG. 6, a grommet 38 can be used together with the cord lock 10 to prevent loosening of the cord.